sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Katt Williams
| birth_place = Cincinnati, Ohio, U.S. | death_place = | resting_place = | education = | alma_mater = | religion = | hometown = | residence = | nationality = American | active = 1991-present | medium = Stand-up, television, film, music | genre = Black comedy, blue comedy, satire, observational comedy, physical comedy | subject = African-American culture, racism, recreational drug use, politics, celebrities, sex | notable_work = | awards = | children = 8 | signature = | website = }} '''Micah Sierra' "Katt" Williams (born September 2, 1971) is an American, Emmy-award winning, stand-up comedian, actor, rapper, singer, and voice actor. He had a role as Money Mike in Friday After Next, had a stint on Wild 'n Out, portrayed Bobby Shaw in My Wife and Kids, provided the voice of A Pimp Named Slickback in The Boondocks, Seamus in Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, and portrayed Lord Have Mercy in Norbit. In 2008, he voiced himself in the video game Grand Theft Auto IV. Early life Williams was born Micah Sierra Williams on September 2, 1971 in Cincinnati, Ohio. He was raised in Dayton, Ohio. Williams emancipated himself from his parents at the age of 13, moved to Florida, and supported himself as a street vendor. Career Stand-up career Williams started performing comedy in his Cincinnati neighborhood, Evanston. Williams honed his comic delivery by performing his routine in clubs nationwide, from Oklahoma to Oakland. By 1999, Katt had become an established comic, appearing on stage at the likes of The Improv, The Comedy Club, The Icehouse and The Hollywood Park Casino. Most notably he appeared on BET's Comic View as Katt "In the Hat" Williams. Williams starred in his first comedy special in 2006 entitled Katt Williams: Live: Let a Playa Play. His second & first HBO stand-up special was 2006's The Pimp Chronicles, Pt. 1, with his comedy piece "This Shit Right Here Nigga, This Shit Right Here Nigga". In 2007 Williams was offered a movie/standup which he entitled American Hustle. The film had critical success and established Williams as a mainstream comedian. In 2008 Williams released his second HBO comedy special entitled It's Pimpin' Pimpin', with Williams doing more Political standup. In 2012, after a four-year haitus, Williams returned to stand up in his third HBO comedy special, entitled Kattpacalypse. On December 3, 2012, Williams announced the end of his stand-up comedy career, a day after a bizarre incident in Seattle, Washington that landed him in jail. However, just 3 days later, Williams announced he was coming out of retirement. As of late 2013, Williams was on his "Growth Spurt" Tour. On August 16, 2014, Williams returned with a new HBO special titled Katt Williams: Priceless: Afterlife, which was directed by Spike Lee. On September 3, 2015, during an interview, Williams would announce and describe the name of his new upcoming tour entitled "Conspiracy Theory" stating, "The conspiracy conversation is a conversation that we are all familiar with. We know that there are conspiracies out there, but this is a conversation that encompasses a lot of things that aren't being discussed other places. That's the basis for all conspiracy theories: the fact that there is hidden information out there, and how our process changes about things that we thought we used to know. We all, at some point, if we're are at a certain age, we grew up thinking Pluto was a planet. This is probably going to go down as one of my finest works, just because it's a collection of forbidden topics that we can't seem to get answered. I am one of the rare urban public officials. Part of my guarantee in my ticket price is that I'm going to be talking about what we are talking about now, and discussing from now to the next time we see me again. This is the open discussion that we've had since 2003. This is what it is about." In 2018, Katt Williams released a new stand up special on Netflix, shot in Jacksonville, Florida, titled Great America. Film and television career In 2002, Williams made his acting debut on NYPD Blue. He gained notoriety on Wild 'n Out, in which he appeared for several seasons. Williams also appeared in the official music video for Wild 'n Out colleague Nick Cannon's single 'Gigolo' in 2003. In 2007, he provided the voice of A Pimp Named Slickback in The Boondocks; he plays himself as an on-stage stand-up comedian in Grand Theft Auto IV performing several routines, including an abbreviated version of one of his routines from Katt Williams: American Hustle; and Williams has appeared in several episodes of My Wife and Kids as character Bobby Shaw. He was also the roastmaster of the Comedy Central Roast of Flavor Flav. Williams has also played supporting characters in films, such as First Sunday and Norbit, but is more widely recognized for his character Money Mike in Friday After Next. Music career He has also used the Money Mike stage name when rapping for songs by such artists as Baby Bash, The Game, and Suga Free. In 2006 William's joined well known New York rapper Cam'ron's group The Diplomats but was never signed as an official artist for the label. On January 29, 2009 Williams released his debut studio/live album entitled It's Pimpin' Pimpin'. On November 19, 2013 Williams & Hell Rell released a diss song to Atlanta rapper Trinidad James entitled "Lames In The Game" due to comments made by the rapper about the state of current Hip Hop music. Incidents at live shows On August 27, 2011, his performance at the Celebrity Theatre in Phoenix, Arizona was marred by an incident during which Williams responded to a heckler, identified as being of Mexican descent, with an angry tirade that included Williams shouting "...so if you love Mexico, bitch, get the fuck over there!" In an interview following the performance, Williams stated that the incident was precipitated by the heckler. "If a person starts their heckling with 'f' America, then that gives me the right to defend my country," Williams said. Williams offered no apology for his remarks during the performance, stating "I don't think I need to apologize for being pro-American." Two live performances in November 2012 ended early because of Williams' confrontational behavior. A November 1 performance at the Wells Fargo Theatre in Denver ended after Williams jumped off the stage to confront a heckler. A November 16 performance at the Oracle Arena in Oakland ended after Williams again entered into a profanity-laced confrontation with a heckler and was assisted off stage by his own security staff. Legal issues On November 13, 2006, Williams was arrested at Los Angeles International Airport after a stolen gun was found in his briefcase. On December 14, 2006, Williams pleaded no contest to a misdemeanor count of carrying a concealed firearm and was sentenced to three years probation, ordered to pay restitution, and was given credit for the three days he spent in jail. In November 2010, Williams was arrested by police while working on a film in Coweta County, Georgia. He was accused of stealing $3,500 worth of coins and jewelry. He was released the following day on a $40,000 bond. Police later charged Williams with burglary and criminal trespass. On June 11, 2011, Williams was arrested in connection with an alleged assault on a tractor driver. The alleged victim said three women approached his tractor at around 4:30 p.m. local time and attacked him with rocks and dirt clods, causing him facial injuries. Los Angeles County Sheriff's Department officers arrived on the scene and arrested the three women for assault with a deadly weapon and Williams for felony intimidation of a witness. Williams was booked into jail and released that same night on $50,000 bail. On November 15, 2012, he was arrested in Oakland, California on charges of suspicion of assault with a deadly weapon for allegedly beating an 18-year-old Berkeley, California man with a bottle aboard Williams' tour bus. An attendee of Williams' aborted November 16, 2012 performance at the Oracle Arena in Oakland filed a class action lawsuit days after the event, seeking compensation for himself and "all others who paid money for a show and got nothing but Katt Williams' nonperformance." On December 2, 2012, he was arrested in Seattle after he allegedly got into a dispute at a bar in South Lake Union. Williams' arrest came after his no-show November 29, 2012 for the first night of a planned two-night engagement at the Paramount Theatre. Five days later, Williams was arrested in Dunnigan, California on a bench warrant arising from a November 25, 2012, incident in Sacramento during which he allegedly drove a three-wheeled motorbike on a sidewalk and refused to stop for police. The resulting chase was halted due to safety concerns, and the bench warrant issued, after Williams narrowly missed several bystanders. On December 28, 2012, Williams was arrested in Los Angeles on child endangerment charges. He was held in lieu of $100,000 bail, and his four children were placed in protective custody. On January 8, 2013, he was arrested at his LA home after failing to appear in Sacramento to answer the November 25 motorbike charges. On October 29, 2014, Williams and Suge Knight were arrested for the theft of a camera from a female photographer in Beverly Hills on September 5. In April 2017 Williams plead no contest to the charge of robbery and was ordered to undertake a year of anger management charges as well as receiving three years' probation. On February 29, 2016, Williams was arrested in Gainesville, Georgia when a clerk at a swimming-pool store said Katt hit him. Katt was lying face down with his hands behind his back when police arrived. On April 27, 2016, Williams was arrested in Atlanta, Georgia and charged with battery after allegedly throwing a salt shaker at the manager of Spondivits, a local restaurant. The manager claimed to have been hit in the mouth with the salt shaker when Williams' group was denied preferential seating. He was arrested July 24, 2016 on suspicion of battery after an altercation with a woman at the Sportsman's Lodge, a hotel in Sherman Oaks, California. On September 15, 2016, Williams was arrested in Fulton County, Georgia, on a charge of second-degree criminal damage to property, after having turned himself in on a warrant for failing to appear in court for the April 27 incident. This new arrest involved a February 28, 2016, allegation that the comedian threw a man's cellphone. On October 6, 2018 Williams was arrested in Portland, Oregon on a charge of assault in the fourth degree, after he assaulted a town car driver during an argument about his dog. Williams was additionally arrested on an outstanding warrant from Georgia. https://www.oregonlive.com/portland/index.ssf/2018/10/comedian_katt_williams_arreste.html Personal life Williams briefly joined the Nation of Islam while living in the San Francisco Bay Area. Williams is the father of eight children, including two biological children named Micah and Jessica, and 6 adopted children. Awards and nominations In 2018, Williams was nominated for the Creative Arts Emmy Awards for Best Comedy Guest Actor. He won Best Comedy Actor for his appearance on the show Atlanta. www.goldderby.com/article/2018/katt-williams-wins-emmy-comedy-guest-actor-atlanta-creative-arts/ In 2007, Williams was nominated for the Teen Choice Awards Choice Comedian Award. Filmography Television Discography References External links * * * * VIBE Profile Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:African-American male rappers Category:African-American television producers Category:American television producers Category:American male voice actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:African-American film producers Category:American film producers Category:African-American stand-up comedians Category:African-American male actors Category:African-American male comedians Category:American male comedians Category:Warner Bros. Records artists Category:Male actors from Dayton, Ohio Category:Rappers from Cincinnati Category:The Diplomats members Category:21st-century American male actors Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians